Uncle Sevvie, where mommy and daddy?
by xxoRebel
Summary: Draco and Hermione's love affair result in a child, Harry and them run away for the holiday. But when a Death Eater attacks at the end of summer, they have to bring the baby to Hogwarts.2 women claim they have Harry's baby when he only slept with 1. DMHG
1. Chapter 1

_Don't Own It_

_6th year_

* * *

Harry looked at the sky. Kinda cloudy, his favorite kind. Harry sat on a rock and started thinking about the year. 

_Hermione and Draco fell in love around October and only Harry knew. _

_He fell in love with Ginny._

_He started seeing Ron change into something he hated._

_Draco and him became best friends._

And...most importantly...HERMIONE GOT PREGNANT! Yup...her baby was due in July, but it came out early. She put a charm on her womb so people wouldn't see. Dumbeldore knew...naturally. The baby was a girl, named Drakkina Alexia Malfoy which meant: Defender of the Dragon of Bad Faith. They called her, 'Kina'.

"Harry!" Draco called. Harry turned around, pleased to see his friends. Hermione and Draco sat next to him with smiles, but he could see the seriousness in their eyes.

"Ok guys, tell me." Harry said firmly. Hermione and Draco's smiles dropped instantly.

"We want you to move in with us." she said bluntly. Harry was taken in by suprise.

"My parents left me a great deal of money when they were attack." Hermione said. Mr. and Mrs. Granger died from a raid of Death Eaters.

"And i get my monthly allowence of $100,000,000,000 (however that ammounts in pounds, I'm American!), because father's in prison and mother is always on vacation." Draco smiled.

"Ok, but where?" Harry asked.

"This nice house I found in Napa, California." Hermione smiled.

"America?" Harry exclaimed. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Unless you want someone from Hogwarts to find us living together with a baby..." Draco said, Harry nodded in agreement.

"Soooo...when do we start packing?" he smiled. Hermione hugged him and Draco gave him a high 5.

"Anyways, when we get to platform 9 3/4 we apparate to this address. 137 Trent Drive. We put our stuff in, unpack and live! There are 6 rooms. 2 Master Suites. One is ours, the other is yours. Kina has one, but she'll be sleeping with us at night." Hermione said. Harry nodded and they got up, walking towards the castle, thinking about their secrets.

* * *

"Bye Harry! Owl me and visit!" Ginny said and kissed him. Harry smiled. 

"Sorry Gin, I don't think i'll have any spare time this summer..." he said. Ginny nodded and kissed him one more time.

"Kay," she said and with a final good-bye she went with Ron who was snogging some 4th year.

_Some friend, not even a good by_. he thought.

Harry turned to Hermione.

"Shall we?" he asked.

"We shall, Draco's already there. He apprated on the train so it won't look suspicous." she said and with a POOF! they were infront of a tall white house. Harry saw a nice blue Porsche in the driveway.

"Harry! Hermione! Get your arses over here!" Draco yelled from the doorway. They took all their luggage (which was a lot) and put it on the porch. Hermione put her wand up her sleeve and said a spell to get in inside the house. Once all the stuff was inside, Hermione kissed Draco and she walked upstairs to Kina's room.

"Kiki!" she cooed. Kina was on the floor with her toys. Kina had fuzzy white blonde hair, grey blue eyes, and pale skin from Draco. But she looked exactly like Hermione, just different coloration.

"UGhhhhh..." Kiki managed to say. Hermione picked her up, kissed her forehead and handed her to Harry.

"That's Uncle Harry, baby." she whispered. Kiki smiled with no teeth and touched his face.

"Bah bah!" she yelled. Harry laughed and looked into her eyes of innocence.

"Ok, Kiki you need to go back to sleep." Harry said sternly and smiled. She just reached out for her mommy. Hermione took her and placed her in the pink crib.

"Harry, thank you for everything." she whispered. Harry smiled.

"No prob, Mione. You're my best friend and Draco's not such a bad guy." he said. Hermione grinned and walked past him to the master suite, seeing Draco trying to arrange the clothes.

"Since when did she get this?" Draco asked himself, holding up a black lacy thong and bra.

"_Excuse_ me..." Hermione glared. Draco smiled.

"Just looking for stuff you might want me to take off in a sexual procces." he said innocently. Hermione slapped his butt and walked away.

"I know you want me, babe!" he called. Hermione rolled her eyes and quietly slipped out of the room, down the stairs, and into the kitchen.

_For the next 3 hours, they've been unpacking. With the help of magic it finished._

The three plopped on the couch, tired.

"I seriously need a drink." Harry groaned. Hermione lifted her hands in fustration.

"FINE! I'll go cook!" she said and grumbled something under her breath. Hermione pulled out her wand and suddenly, all the ingredents were there on the island table. The boys grinned at each other.

"I SAW THAT!" she roared. The boys shrugged and watched the sports channel on the new TV Harry installed. Hermione was busy working and soon, the aroma of her chicken parmesan was there, making the boys' mouths water.

"Ok, so let me get this straight. In America, football is some other sport and soccer is England's football?" Draco asked. Harry nodded.

"It's quite confusing, actually. Muggle England must be really forgein(sp?) to you, a wizard. While muggle America is even more confusing." Harry said. Draco, being 2nd smartest, caught on.

"Is there a school for magical americans?" Draco wondered.

"It's called Skylark Academy School for Witchcraft and Wizardy(sp?)." Hermione growled. The two were silent for a mintue when Draco broke the silence.

"Mione' what's for the drink?" Draco asked.

"Red Wine," she said, still grumbeling.

"My favorite." Harry and Draco said in unison.

"DINNER'S READY!" Hermione screamed making the boys jump. She was NOT in a good mood. Just then. Kina started crying upstairs. Hermione marched upstairs, muttering about how she had to do everything. Draco and Harry sat down to see a fancy dinner prepared. The chicken was covered with parmesan, a wine glass filled with Red Wine on the left, salad with feta cheese.

"Kiki is just cranky. She needs more milk." Hermione said, walking in the kitchen. Harry turned red at the mention of milk...you know...breast feeding.

"Oh please Harry, you act as if you've never slept with Ginny." Draco said, chewing on a peice of chicken.

"I haven't slept with Ginny." Harry said, looking down. Hermione's face turned red.

"WHAAAA?" she said, laughing. Draco's face paled (if possible).

"Then what was Ginny talking about getting jiggy with a certain blackhaired guy?" Draco asked. The room was thick with tension.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, his green eyes filled with fury. Draco ran his hand through his hair.

"Well, Ginny, Pansy, Ron, and I were getting kinda drunk at the bar and we started playing Truth or Dare." Draco began.

_FLASHBACK  
_

_"So, Ginny," Draco smiled, "What shall it be?" Ginny took a gulp of her Firewhiskey._

_"Truth." she stated, trying to act serious although she was looking at the coo coo clock instead of Draco._

_"Who was your all time best fuck?" Draco asked. Pansy laughed._

_"Gryffindor Princess is way too innocent!" Pansy exclaimed, her Elvin Champange (Sp?) dripping down her shirt._

_"Actually, Pans, My ALL TIME BEST FUCK was with Blaise!" she shouted and laughed like crazy._

_"Who's that?" Ron asked, his words slurred. Ron's memory wasn't so good when drunk._

_"That black-haired Slytherin, all muscular and really cute!" Ginny. _

_FLASHBACK_

"I don't remember the name thought, i was too drunk." Draco said, trying to relieve his memory.

"Well, let's drop that subject." Hermione said and started cutting her chicken.

And that was it.

* * *

"MOM!" Ginny yelled. Molly ran up the stairs to see her daughter's head in the toilet. 

"Honey, do you have a fever?" Molly asked, feeling her forehead. It wasn't hot.

"MOM, I'm fine." Ginny said stubbornly. Molly glared, when did her daughter have such a moody attitude?

"I'm bringing you to St. Mungo's. Something must be wrong since you don't have a fever and your throwing up." Molly said firmly. Before Ginny could protest, Molly grabbed her arm and apprated to St. Mungo's.

"Hello, Miss. May I take a name?" the secretary asked.

"Ginvera and Molly Weasly." she said. Ginny knew _exactly_ was what happening. It was sooo simple. All the symptoms have been there. Molly was busy talking while Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Ginvera, we'll be seeing a Healer in a few mintues." Molly said using her real name. The two sat down, not talking. A nurse person came up to them.

"Healer Jones will now see you." she said, flipping her brown hair. Her posture was good, like a ballerina and her eyes looked sharp and excited. Molly liked her. Ginny was disgusted with the perfected smile she gave. The nurse person lead them to the room where a nice looking blonde woman around her thrities stood.

"Thank you, Julie." Healer Jones said. Julie nodded and scurried off. Healer Jones chuckeled.

"She's my trainee. Such a lovely girl. Anyway, Hi..." she said, looking at her clipboard, "Ginvera."

"It's Ginny, Healer Jones." she snapped. Healer Jones noticed but ignored it.

"Ok Ginny I'll put you through some tests to see what's going on, ok?" she asked.

"Whatever."

* * *

"Anyone wanna rent a movie?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded. 

"We could watch something scary!" Hermione said. Draco looked confused.

"Movie?" he asked.

"The TV has other stuff it shows, Draco." Harry smiled. Draco's mouth formed a shape of an O.

"What do you want to watch?"

"Ummm...I don't know."

"Scary Movie 4!" Harry smiled.

"What the hell is that?" Draco asked. Hermione mouth grew into a scary grin.

"Oh, your in a big treat." she said as she pressed play.

* * *

"Mrs. Weasly, I think I know. Ginny is pregnant." Healer Jones said.

"Excuse me?" Molly asked.

"Ginny is 2 months pregnant." the Healer repeated.

"Ginny, do have any idea who the father is?" Healer asked. Ginny was tired of lying and lying. She had to tell Harry.

"Blasie Zabini."

Molly fainted.


	2. Erin and Gossip

_don't own it._

_Thanks to CCRox4eva, Leentje, and lost- crazy._

* * *

As the credits rolled, Draco's eyes were bludging. Harry and Hermione were laughing hystericly(sp?) and rolling on the ground. Harry and Hermione fianlly stopped, but Draco's eyes were still glued. 

"Draco? Yoo-hoo, Earth to Draco." Hermione asked, waving her hand in front of his face. Draco stood, up emotionless. He cracked a smile and leaped in the air.

"THAT WAS FREAKIN' AWESOME!!!!!!!!!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. The two backed away a step.

"Draco, the neighbors!" Harry scolded. Draco stopped and then chuckled a bit.

"It was pretty good movie." he smiled.

"Come on guys, let's sleep." Hermione said and walked up the steps. Draco and Harry followed yawning. Hermione entered Kina's room to see her crying.

"What's wrong baby?" Hermione asked, picking her up, patting her back.

**BOOM**

"What the -" Draco started.

"Leave me ALONE, KEITH!" a girlish voice squealed.

"NOT UNTIL I GET WHAT I WANT!" a manly voice screamed. The three looked down from Kina's window to see a girl running away from two men with knives. Harry's face went purple and he ran down the steps.

"Hey. Stop." Harry said dangerously once he was outside. The two men stopped.

"Excuse me?" one of them asked. He was tall, muscular. The girl had stopped running, she tripped on a a stone and was lying on the grass with pain on her face.

"Stop chasing her." Harry snarled.

"Hey Keith, the boy wants us to stop chasing her." he laughed.

"Let's teach this boy a lesson Will." Keith smirked and they walked towards him. Draco was still looking out the wind. He quickly whispered a wandless spell. The two men fell stunned. The girl's eyes widened. Harry took both men by the feet and but them in the trash cans. The garbage truck was coming early tomorrow. Harry walked towards the girl.

"Are you ok?" he asked. She was black haired with green blue hazel eyes.

"I think I twisted my ankle." she said softly. Harry held out his hand.

"I'm Harry." he said. She took it and shook.

"I'm Erin."

* * *

"Blaise Zabini?" Molly asked once consious. 

"Yes mother. THE ZABINI HEIR." Ginny snapped. Molly closed her eyes breathing hard.

"Ok, we will fix this. No one shall find out. We could make sure no one finds out. We could use a spell. That's a bit complicated though." Molly muttered.

"Let's say it's Harry's baby!" Ginny yelled. Molly jumped.

"You better be happy I'm not going to disown you." she said sternly, making Ginny shut up.

"Ok...ummm...yeah." Molly said humming to herself .

* * *

"Let me bring you inside." Harry said, helping her up. 

"Ow, ow." Erin whinced. Harry saw her left ankle a bit swollen.

"Oh sorry. Come inside my house, I think I have some medicine for the pain." Harry said. Erin nodded as she leaned on him. Hermione smiled and put Kina down, who was asleep. Draco and Hermione went downstairs to see Harry coming in.

"Hi there, I'm Hermione and this is my boyfriend Draco. Are you ok?" Hermione asked. Erin smiled.

"Hi...I think I twisted my ankle. I'm Erin. Thank you for being so nice and stopping them. I actually thought I'd die." she said.

"Harry, bring her to the sofa. I'll fix her some potio-medicine." Hermione said almost revealing the word. Harry threw her a look as he laied down Erin softly. HErmioen went to her room, and went through some potions she kept for emergencies. She pulled out a green potion and poured it into a mediecine cup.

"Here we go." Hermione said, giving Erin the cup. Erin swallowed it and instantly, her ankle wasn't swollen.

"If you don't mind me asking...do you go to Hogwarts?" she asked, staring at her ankle. The three looked suprised.

"Don't worry...I'm a witch. I go to Skylark. From your accents I can see that you must be from England. I kinda forgot I had a wand while I was running." she said, blushing a bit.

"So, what was all that about?" Draco asked.

"Well, I was clubbing with muggles and those two men were close friends with me from childhood. Keith and Will. They too are muggles and well it turns out they wanted to rape me and I got away so they were chasing me until Harry saved me. I owe you my life." she said. Harry's face turned a bit red.

"It's nothing." Harry said, looking away. Draco nudged Hermione. Erin was wearing a tight black curve loving dress that was strapless and reached her knees. Harry was **major **crushing.

_You have Ginny. You have Ginny._ Harry thought.

"Well do you have a place to stay?" Draco asked. Harry glared.

"Actually, I live next door." she smiled. Harry let out a breath of relief.

"Well, I'll see you guys later." she smiled. Harry nodded and then walked to her to the door.

"I should take you guys out tomorrow around 2 for lunch." she smiled. Harry nodded.

"Ok, bye." she said.

* * *

"Ok, ready like we rehersed." Molly whispered. Ginny nodded. And then Molly cast a spell to make her not laugh and to seem like she's crying. 

"ROOOOOOOOOOONNNNN!" she cried. Ron came up for air from kissing his new girlfriend, Chelsea, a 5th year Ravenclaw. She twisted a blonde lock, annoyed. She was expecting to already be in bed by this time. She totally was gonna dump him after the sex.

"Yeah Gin?" Ron yelled. She ran in, 'crying'.

"Ron..." she said.

"YES?" he asked, waiting to go make out again.

"I'm pregnant..." she whispered. Ron's ears went red.

"WHAT!? WHO!?" he yelled/asked. Chelsea sighed. Oh ma gwad this was gonna take forever.

"Harry!" she cried 'sobbing'.

"What did Harry do!?" he asked. Chelsea rolled her eyes and collected her bag.

"I'm pregnant!" she screamed.

"WHAT!?" he screamed back. Chelsea was right out of the door when she heard Ginny scream. She shut the door and apprated to Pansy's house. Pansy was a close friend of Chelsea's.

"Pans! Guess what!" Chelsea screamed. Pansy looked up.

"What!?" she asked, greedily.

"That Weasly Girl is pregnant! With Harry Potter's baby!" she squealed, proud of herself for getting the news.

"Seriously?" Pansy asked, her pug face growing even more puggier(is that is word?).

"SERIOUSLY!" she yelled and jumped in the air, clapping her hands. Pansy whipped out her MagicPhone, colored green.

"I'm calling EVERYBODY!" she said. Chelsea whipped out hers too. The girls dialed.

"Guess what, Daphne..."

"Ginny Weasly is pregnant..."

"The father is Harry Potter..."

"Cho, you know that guy you liked before?"

"He got Ginny pregnant..."

"I was like: Oh ma gwad!"

"I know, what a whore."

* * *

**Sorry for all the Ginny lovers, but she's kinda evil in this one!**


End file.
